Mientras dormías
by eclipse total
Summary: Viñeta Yuri "La observa mientras duerme, y no puede evitar el impulso de inclinarse hasta su rostro y posar sus labios sobre los de Sumi-chan" Sumika x Kazama. One-shot.


**_Sasameko Koto no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo de fans para_**_ fans._

Advertencias: Obviamente yuri xD Un tanto fluff. Y me he basado en el final del anime, ya que no he leído el manga.

* * *

_Se había quedado a dormir en su casa tantas _veces…

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación, atravesando las cortinas con una película de luz tenue. Dormía, soñaba, sonreía levemente y murmuraba cosas sin coherencia. Estando de espalda a la ventana, la poca luz que llegaba a su cara no era suficiente para despertarla.

Pero era suficiente para hacer resplandecer su largo cabello negro, a contraste con su piel.

_No era linda… Pero era hermosa. Lo admitía._

No estaba segura del momento en que ocurrió, pero ya se había hecho costumbre despertar antes que ella cada vez que dormía a su lado. Podía observarla, sin lentes, y con la respiración tan acompasada que la llenaba de paz.

Tampoco sabía del momento o del cómo se había enamorado de ella. Pero si sabía del momento en el que fue consciente de ese sentimiento. Fue aquella vez en que no había sabido nada de ella hasta el festival al que siempre iban juntas, cuando la emoción la embargó al darse cuenta de que Sumika la llamaba al celular, y lo feliz que se sintió al escuchar su voz.

_Sumika nunca la iba a abandonar, era su apoyo, su mejor amiga… Era su Sumi-chan._

Kazama sabía que pronto, el despertador sonaría. Pero no lo iba a permitir, quería conseguir un poco más de tiempo para seguir contemplando a Sumika. Se alargó lo más que pudo, sobre el cuerpo de su amiga, y presionó el botón del despertador que apagaba la alarma.

Una vez que lo hizo, volvió el rostro de nuevo a ella. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué estará soñando? – Murmuró al viento, sin esperar respuesta. Inevitable fue el desear ser ella la protagonista de ellos. Sabía que era imposible, pero le gustaba pensar que tal vez Sumi-chan soñaba con ella, aún solo como su amiga, o tal vez la soñaba junto a las demás. Y se sentía celosa de no ser solo ella.

_En esos momentos, realmente deseaba ser el centro de su mundo._

La observó, su cabello negro caía con gracia por sus hombros, y se desparramaba sobre la almohada. Su pecho subía y baja al compás de su respiración y sus labios… se veían más suaves que en otras ocasiones.

Aún con ese sentimiento de celos en su pecho, se agachó sobre el rostro de Sumi-chan a tal grado que pudo sentir su aliento chocando con el suyo, tenía que hacerlo… y lo hizo. La besó, de una forma corta pero cariñosa.

_Fue un impulso, pero era algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer…_

-Te quiero, Sumi-chan – Susurró quedito, queriendo que ella escuchara, y a la vez no. Sin embargo, no estuvo entre sus planes que Sumika reaccionara en ese momento, y abriera los ojos. Kazama se sonrojó, además de ponerse nerviosa pensando en lo que fuera que su amiga pudiera decirle.

Pero no dijo nada… Solo sonrió y, girando en la cama, tomó la mano izquierda de Kazama, entrelazando los dedos y volviendo a cerrar los ojos. La rubia intentó abrir la boca, y decirle a Sumi-chan que si no se levantaba se les haría tarde para la escuela.

Pero ella también estaba a gusto de esa forma, y no reunió la fuerza de voluntad para deshacer el agarre.

_Tal vez después, Sumi-chan pueda decirle a Kazama que solo era ella el centro de todos sus sueños._

* * *

**_Notas de Eclipse:_ **Me da penita subir esto, Sasameki Koto es mi anime yuri favorito, ya que me encanta como tratan el tema del yuri. Y siempre he intentado escribir algo de Kazama y Sumika desde que terminé de verlo. Simplemente he vuelto a pensar en que quería escribir algo de ellas mientras escuchaba a mi grupo favorito (La Oreja de Van Gogh *w*) y pensando mi vista viajó al título del álbum y... ¡Bamb! Salió esto, ya que justo escuchaba una canción de "_lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida"_, lo sé, tengo una forma extraña de inspirarme xD

En fin... No hay una canción que hable de esto o algo parecido... Simplemente se me vino a la mente al leer el nombre, todo lo demás lo inventé yo y ya sé que es un reverendo cliché pero intenté hacerlo lo más lindo e interesante que pudiera :3

¿Qué opinan? Saludos~


End file.
